Pokémon (NCM)/Transcript/2
Previous - 1 • ''Next - 3'' (Sometimes later, Calem is reading his invitation.) Calem: 'Dear Calem and friends, Because of your actions to defeat Team Flare, You are hereby invited to my special gala in the roast of your honor as a reward... '''Serena: '...I also impressed your training skills so I would like to battle you in my stadium. Yours truely, Princess Emily. 'Shauna: '''I can't believe the beautiful Princess Emily has invites us to her kingdom! This is amazing! '''Serena: '''Shauna, Do you by have any choice you're in love with Calem? ''(Shauna blushed in embarrass.) 'Shauna: '''Come on, Serena. I don't have a crush on him! '''Serena: '''Yes you do. You said you haven't watch fireworks. '''Shauna: '''With a boy before! Yes! '''Tierno: '''Guys, Look! There it is! ''(The heroes arrived at Princess Emily's castle where they see Grace and Professor Sycamore at the front gate.) '''Grace + Calem: '''Mom? '''Shauna, Trevor and Tierno: '''Professor Sycamore?! '''Grace: '''Hello, you two. '''Professor Sycamore: Ah, You five are here too? Calem: '''Yeah, we got invited by Princess Emily. And why are you here? '''Grace: '''A Man i used to date is her bodyguard so I thought we should come and see him. '''Professor Sycamore: '''Yeah, his name is Ikkateiru, nice guy. '''Serena: '''Ikkateiru? '''Professor Sycamore: You met his eldest son, Toby, he's one of Professor Juniper's assistants. Nice boy. Ikkateiru: 'He's over in the Kanto Reigon now. ''(Ikkateiru walked to them. He is an middle-aged man who wears a glasses.) '''Ikkateiru: Welcome you five heroes. I am Ikkateiru, Princess Emily's bodyguard and Toby and Lorcan's father. Calem: 'Lorcan? Who's he? '''Ikkateiru: '''Toby's younger brother and my youngest son, last time i saw him when he was five and got sent to a foster home in the Roria reigon. '''Serena: '''Roria? Never heard of that place. '''Professor Sycamore: '''It's the reigon is made up of 2 islands. The main island, which shapes like an inverted L, houses most of the towns and cities. '''Calem: '''Whoa. I bet that reigon is awesome. '''Princess Emily: '''It sure is. ''(Princess Emily walked to them, she is a blonde-haired girl with green eyes.) 'Princess Emily: '''Hi, I'm Princess Emily or you guys can call me Emily, Emmy or Em for short. I am happy that you guys accept my invitations. We are going to have a great time! I apologise for the delay of your long trip. '''Shauna: '''It's okay, Emily. '''Princess Emily: '''We will have a great night ever. I've organized a special gala dinner and also the big event. Come in, come on. I'll show you the where we eat. ''(The Heroes, Professor Sycamore and Grace follows Ikkateiru and Princess Emily inside of her castle. They arrived to the main hall.) 'Princess Emily: '''Okay, this is where we dine for tonight. The main event will be amazing. '''Professor Sycamore: '''And the event is? '''Ikkateiru: '''We cannot tell you, It's going to be a surprise. '''Celosia: '''That's where we prepare. ''(The five heroes sees Celosia upstairs.) '''Calem: '''Celosia?! When did you show up here? '''Celosia: '''Yesterday, I got patrol from prison, two days ago. '''Serena: '''You still in Team Flare? '''Celosia: Nah, Not this time. I should travel here to see what's going on. I apologise for what happened in the past. '''Calem: '''Don't worry about it. Previous - 1 • Next - 3